


Blood For Blood

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dubious Morality, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-25
Updated: 2002-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: How far will Logan go to get revenge? How far will Scott let him?
Relationships: Logan & Scott Summers, Logan/Rogue (X-Men)
Kudos: 2





	Blood For Blood

**Blood For Blood**

The sunshine didn't match Scott's mood as he walked down the street towards the café Logan had chosen as their meeting place. His long coat floated in the autumn wind and he walked with a bearing of confidence and strength that he hadn't had 20 years ago when he had first met Logan. Yet the lines in his face weren't just of age; they were also made from worry and grief.

As he neared the café he quickly spotted Logan, he hadn't aged a day though his eyes had. They seemed wiser, more mature, more on guard…sadder. Scott seated himself opposite Logan and smiled at the man who he had come to count on and love as a brother.

" I'm glad to see you're well," Scott said warmly.

"Likewise. How are Jean and the kids?" Logan asked and to anyone but Scott he seemed totally at ease but Scott was a soldier too and noticed how Logan was keeping an eye out for any danger, any sudden moves or possible threats for he was doing the same himself.

"They're fine. Still in Europe."

"The safest place to be," Logan agreed and Scott noticed the sadness and pain which had been in Logan's voice for the last 5 years hadn't faded in intensity at all.

"Logan, why didn't you want to meet with Xavier?" Scott asked and turned his face away to hide his red shades as some young men passed by on the street. In this day and age it was safer to assume anyone an enemy than a friend.

"Xavier is a dreamer and dreamers get you killed," Logan said hardly.

"He does care for you," Scott protested.

"No, he doesn't. He only wants to prevent a full scale war," Logan said hardly and drank the rest of his whisky.

"We all do."  
"Don't be a damn fool, Summers. We're soldiers, you and I. That was why I choose to meet with you. Over the years, after all what has happened, I've seen you change. You're not a dreamer anymore."

"No. I'm not," Scott admitted quietly. The dream he had once had, Xavier's dream, he had long since realised was nothing but empty words though he let a dying man dream. Sometimes though he missed those days where he had been able to dream. He missed carefree days where he didn't have to be on guard all the time, where every stranger's face wasn't an enemy, where he didn't have to fear for his family and friends every time they weren't in his sight.

"It would have been her 48th birthday today, you know," Logan suddenly said and his eyes seemed far away, remembering another time and place. Remembering happier days and times, remembering kisses in the morning, walks by the beach, candlelight dinners and holding the woman he had loved more than life itself safe in his embrace.

Scott nodded sadly.

"I know."

"Why? Each day I wonder why? Why did those bastards kill her and let me live?" The agony in his voice was evident but Scott didn't know what to say. Rogue had been like a sister to him and her death still pained him deeply.

"I don't know. I…just don't know."

"That's what this is all about, isn't it, Summers?" Logan asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked puzzled.

"Xavier wanted you to stop me, probably at any cost. He doesn't understand," Logan explained and an intense fire was in his eyes.

"Understand?"

"Blood for blood," Logan said simply, his voice hard and dark as the grave.

"Logan…. would Rogue have wanted this?" Scott settled for asking for he did not know what else to say.

"They killed her, Scott, so I'll never know, will I?" Logan gave back, hatred for those who had dared to harm his beloved clear in his voice.

"Logan, I understand and share your grief. But those who killed Rogue are dead now. Those you didn't kill, I did. There're no one left," Scott said quietly.

"But there is. There's a whole world out there filled with them. They might not have been the ones to hurt her, beat her…rape her… kill her…but they caused this. Humans! Humans caused this," hate and rage had twisted his voice almost beyond recognition.

"Logan, they didn't all do this," Scott protested.

"Oh, but they did. Look at history, Summers and what do you see? Heroes and people who love and respect each other? I doubt it. You're not that naive anymore. None of us are. You see death and pain, agony and injustice. You see white men killing black men, Indians, Gypsies, Jews, Chinese…. all for no other crime than being different. Now we're different. Mutants; outcasts and freaks. Just look at the sign in this café's window: 'No mutants allowed'. I've lived a very long time, Summers and I know this to be true; the world change but people remain the same," Logan shook his head in disgust.

"They're not all bad," Scott protested lamely.

"How can you defend them?! They killed your son or have you forgotten?" As soon as the words were out Logan's mouth he knew he had gone too far. Scott's face turned into a grimace.

"Don't even go there, Logan. I loved my son very much, more than life itself. But I've taken my revenge. His murders are dead. What else can I do than try and help own kind as I do? Defend those who can't do it themselves?"

"Playing Robin Hood will get you nowhere. There's a war coming, Summers and you know it. Xavier won't see it but I know you can. All I need to know is this; where will you stand when the war comes?" Logan asked, looking into Scott's red shades and first now did he really notice the lines in his face and the scar above his left eye that he hadn't had before.

"I'll not attack unless I'm provoked but I've been training my men for a coming war and when it comes…. we'll be ready," Scott promised solemnly.

"You'll stand with me?" Logan demanded to know. Scott nodded.

"I'll stand…with you."

Logan nodded and gave a small smile.

"That was all I needed to know."

He stood up as if to leave.

"Logan?" Scott asked after him, his voice low.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in Heaven?"

Logan's eyes clouded with pain, as he knew Scott's were to ask him this question.

"Yes for I live in Hell every day I'm without her."

Scott nodded understanding. Every night Logan relived his wife's murder and every night Scott relived his son's murder. Scott had long ago realised that there are no justice for mutants than the one you take yourself as Logan had always believed and sometimes….sometimes all you have left is revenge and both Logan and Scott had had plenty to take revenge over.

"Be careful," Scott said after him as Logan began to walk away and Scott stood up to leave as well.

"You too," was all he said and then he was gone. Scott looked after him for a long while before he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction.

The End


End file.
